Halloween Mayhem
by Organization-XIII-Roxas
Summary: 'I mean, how embarrassing would it be to be found out as a guy and then labeled as a cross dresser in your school' Happy Halloween guys! XD R&R, no flamers please! Akuroku.


A/N: I wrote this for Halloween. XD Yeah, I know it isn't that great, but I had a bit of fun writing it. Enjoy. :) And HAPPEH HALOWEEN! X3 I clearly don't own the characters, just the plot line.

_**::~Halloween Mayhem~::**_

It felt a bit awkward, standing there at a party where I everyone was a stranger to me. And it was a Halloween party, none the less. So it only made everyone even less recognizable. I doubt anyone would have known me anyways… especially with the outfit I was wearing. I looked like a female black and white doll, black diamonds painted beneath my eyes and black on my eyelids, swirls curling down my cheeks and white body paint covering my entire body. Plus black lipstick. A short cut black wig with long bangs did a nice job of hiding my spiky blond hair and brown colored contacts hid my sapphire blue. And let's not forget the little black mini top hat with a feather on it, secured to my head by a headband.

But the damn white and black dress thing was killing me. So were the black pumps. They were seriously killing my feet. Is it bad that I somehow knew how to walk in heels naturally?

And the diamond patterned tights were seriously awkward. I mean really? A boy dressing up as a girl and actually looking _good_ in it? Shoot me dead, where I stand. Right now.

So I stood there, holding a staff of sorts that was supposed to be a jester staff, but the end had a skull on it and wore a jester hat, painted black and white. It also had tiny skulls hanging off the four corners instead of bells.

When I walked from area to area in the large house, I could feel the stares and gazes of everyone on me. Thank god for the white face paint. My face must have been beet red. It was so awkward—I had to get out of here. But it was fucking cold outside. So I really couldn't. Once the stench of alcohol reached me, I knew for a damn fact that I had to get out of there soon. But no, my brother had to drop me off and leave.

I frowned when I couldn't find my cell phone. Where the fuck did I put it? Was it back near the chicken when I was making myself a plate of food? Or maybe I put it down when I was drinking the orange juice from the fridge?

Grumbling to myself, I spun around to go back to the kitchen and check for the small device but gasped and halted. Whose hand was on my shoulder? Looking over my shoulder a bit, I couldn't help but stare. Fire truck red hair. That's all I really noticed at first.

"And where are you going, little Queen of Diamonds?"

I blinked and my eyes traveled down a bit from the hair, eyes locking straight onto piercing emerald. Although I couldn't really see his face, due to the fact that a masquerade mask covered a majority of it, I could tell from the shape that he was hot. Angular face, prominent cheek bones, and traveling down a bit further, the shape of his body was lanky. Once I realized that this guy had asked a question, I cleared my throat a bit, making it a bit higher pitched, now _trying_ to pass as a girl and not be found out. I mean, how embarrassing would it be to be found out as a guy and then labeled as a cross dresser in your school? Damn, I'd have to remember to kill my brother, Sora, when I got home... I looked back up into emerald and spoke.

"Er… I have to find my cell phone."

The other gave a silky chuckle. Chills flew down my spine. This guy actually looked and even sounded pretty damn familiar…

"I believe you dropped it in the back room, Little Queen."

I visibly frowned. The nickname was beginning to irritate me. Badly. And I had not gone in any of the back rooms. Was this guy trying to pick me up?

"Nice try, but I didn't go into any of the back rooms." I replied sharply, eyes narrowing slightly.

The red head blinked and then frowned slightly as if concentrating on something.

"… Wait a second…"

My eye twitched as he looked me up and down, eyes locking back onto my own before giving a lecherous grin. Damn, I never felt so scared in my life.

"Is that you, Roxas?"

And I froze. This person knew me? Who was he? And now I'd be known as a cross dresser and my life would end miserably at the hands of my classmates. I still had a whole life to live! I was only eighteen for god's sake! About to graduate from high school and go off to college! And my life was about to end here, at this party, because of this stupid freakin…

"It's me, Axel."

And all I could do was stare. Axel? Who the heck was… oh. It was then that it dawned on me why he looked so damn familiar. He had been my best friend up until two years ago when he moved away and mysteriously vanished without any contact.

And now here we were. Me in drag, him looking like he was part of the masquerade. Sparkly jeweled clothing and all.

"… Right… Hi?" I replied sheepishly, clutching the jester staff a bit more tightly.

This was beyond awkward. The red head gave an amused smirk.

"I never knew you would make a great girl."

"I never knew you would make such a great pedophile." I shot back, glaring.

Axel blinked a few times in surprise and then grinned.

"Feisty, I like it."

"Shut up, Axel…" I grumbled as shoulders slumped. I looked back down towards the floor. "You aren't going to tell anyone about this, right? And if you snatched my cell phone earlier, you better give it the fuck back."

"Easy firecracker, your phone is on the bureau in the back room. And I won't tell anyone… on one condition."

I looked back up at the male, eye twitching slightly. A condition?

"What's the condition?"

Axel gave a larger grin and I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"You have to where this entire outfit, makeup included, over to my house on the weekends for two months."

"What the fuck, Axel? No way am I going to do that!" I snapped. This was degrading enough!

"Then I guess the whole school is going to know about your cross dressing hobbies…"

Shit. Well this wasn't fucking fair.

As I mulled over the choices, rather unhappy with how this night was turning out, I heard the elder give an audible sigh.

"Listen, how about you just dance with me for one song?"

Just one song? I think I could manage that. Maybe. I really wasn't sure about these heels though.

"Well… alright. Fine." I replied hesitantly. It was for the sake of not being found out and had nothing to do with me liking him… right?

Axel beamed happily.

"Great! Alright, let's dance to the next song then!"

And right when the next song began to play, I was about ready to face palm. It was one of those songs where it had a nice beat, but people in dresses and skirts shouldn't dance to it. And since the skirt part of the dress I was wearing was above my knees a bit, well… this didn't look good.

"Uh… Axel, I don't think this is a good ide—"

I yelped as my gloved hand was tugged on, pulling me into the mesh of people who were dancing. Now I knew what claustrophobic people felt like. Everybody was basically up against everyone. And it was really bad to be that close to people with my huge ass heels and a dress. I stumbled a bit and bumped into Axel's chest, not having realized he stopped. And without a second to waste, he began dancing, smiling and trying to coax me to dance as I stood there, stock still. It reminded me of my first rave, to be honest. Not wanting to move in the crowd of people until the beat swept me away and I was just basically dancing with everyone else.

That was how I met Axel. And now here we were, all over again. The only difference was we were at a Halloween party and I was trying not to be labeled as a cross dresser because of my brother's stupidity.

But as usual, the music and the beat intoxicated me, and soon enough, I was dancing. With Axel. Once the song ended, I gave him a smile and he returned it with one of his own. The second I looked around though, I felt my face pale more than the makeup on my face.

Everyone had made a circle around us and had been watching. When did that happen? Embarrassed, I looked downcast at the floor until a few fingers tipped my chin up. I blinked and before I could ask what he was doing, a pair of soft lips met my own. The sound of cheering and catcalls reached my ears as I stood there in shock. Axel gave a sincere smile as he pulled away, my heart racing a mile a minute. Why did he do that? Seeing my dumbfounded expression, the red head grasped my hand and tugged me towards the hall we were in earlier. I couldn't help but numbly follow, still in disbelief at what occurred only a few seconds before.

He kissed me. He seriously kissed me. In front of everyone.

It took a few moments to realize that we had stopped in one of the back rooms. I watched as Axel walked over to the bureau and snatched a cell phone off it before placing it into my hand.

"This is yours, right?"

"… Yeah…" I mumbled, looking down at it and flipping the blue cased phone around in my palm a few times.

I couldn't help but mull over my thoughts. Did it really mean nothing to him? The kiss? Or did it actually mean something? I mean, it meant something to me, but what if he was just doing it to say I was a girl? To cover for me?

"Hey." He murmured, tipping my chin up yet again.

Our eyes locked onto each other's once again that night. I could spot determination and sincerity in those eyes as he paused.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I want you to know that I've wanted to kiss you like that for a while now."

I stared and blinked. My mind was trying to comprehend everything he had just said. So, he liked me?

"I… uh… I wanted to do that too."

I was being honest. I had liked him for a while, but I didn't want to push anything on him. Or possibly scare him off. And when I saw him genuinely smile, I couldn't help but smile back. This felt right.

I guess Halloween turned out okay after all.


End file.
